


The Ultimate Revenge

by xstripperlouisx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Hurt Luke, M/M, One Shot, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstripperlouisx/pseuds/xstripperlouisx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton cheats on Luke, so Luke gets revenge<br/>- I was supposed to be writing a short story in English but failed when it turned into fanfiction -</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so yes I have gotten a Beta, shes is currently going over my other fanfic. I was bored and decided to continue this because I wrote it in class one day and never finished it, so here you go. Its probably horrible but oh well.

Luke P.O.V  
I wake up remembering the phone call last night with Michael, I didn’t think that what he said could ever happen, and I wish it never did. I didn’t believe him at first because it all seemed so ridiculous, Ashton would never have done something as cruel as this but now that I put all the pieces together it didn’t seem so impossible.  
*flash back*  
*ring* *ring*  
I hear my phone ringing in the background, pausing the movie I walk into the kitchen and find my phone on the bench charging; I pick it up and see its Michael calling me I wonder what he would want at this time of night?  
“Hello, what do you want?” I say as I bring the phone up to my face  
“Nothing much just wondering if Ashton was there with you because I heard something about him from Calum” Michael responds  
“What about him?” I ask genuinely confused because what would they know about Ashton that I didn’t?  
“Okay you may need to sit down for this one” I do as he says and walk back into the living room and sit on the couch.  
“Okay I’m sitting, what’s up”  
“Okay well as you know Calum and I are quite good friends and tell each other almost everything, well he told me last night that AshtonwascheatingonyouwithNiallandwasthinkingaboutdumpingyou” he says the last part in a rush but I still make out what he said.  
“WHAT” I scream “THAT CAN’T BE TRUE NIALL I MEAN NIALL AND HIM THAT’S SO NOT TRUE AND WHAT I MEAN NO THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT WHY WOULD HE DO THIS, I JUST WHAT” I continue ranting to Michael. I don’t believe him why would he tell me that it couldn’t be true, we’ve been together since year seven and we are now in year eleven.  
“Hey Michael I have to go umm I’ll call you tomorrow” I don’t even wait for a response as I hang up the phone.  
I walk slowly to my bed and flop on my covers not even bothering to get out of my clothes and into my PJ’s  
*Flash back over*  
I shake my head clearing the thoughts away; I quickly get ready for school brushing my teeth and change out of yesterday’s clothes, running out of the room as I hear the familiar sound of Ashton’s car. As the 67 Chevy Impala or aka Baby pulls into my drive way, I lock the door and hop into the car. As I am getting in the car is already filled with an awkward silence witch is quite unusual considering our car rides are filled with jokes and meaningless banter and he doesn’t know that I know he cheated on me. Once we get to school I quickly get out of the car walk away from Ash, not really wanting to be near him after that car ride along with what Michael told me last night. At lunch I think I will confront him about it. I look behind me and see that he hasn’t followed me which doesn’t actually surprise me.  
“Hey Guys” I say when I reach the group putting my arm around Louis. I get a chorus of “heys” back as look around the group I notice that Michael is not present, he must be back with Calum, hopefully double checking his information about Ashton.  
“What’s up Luke? You look tired” Louis points out  
“Don’t worry about me it’s nothing much” I respond hugging him in reassurance, “but thanks for the concern”  
I hear the bell ring signally that it’s time for class, EW no I hate school, now before you go stereotype me as just some dumb teenager that doesn’t give two shits about their future and only cares about being popular. I’m not; I just don’t like having to be dragged down every day because of grumpy teachers not getting their coffee fill and students that judge far too quickly. I quickly head over to my locker; grabbing my books while putting my bag away. I make my way over to my math’s classroom; on my way there I bump into the devil himself, Niall.  
“Hey Niall, were where you last night?” I ask wondering if he was with Ashton or not because if Niall says he was then Ashton was lying to me last night about being grounded and having “family issues”.  
“Oh nothing, just hanging out with Ash, why?” he responds smirking at me.  
“Well aren’t you just a little sleaze bag, sleeping round with other people boyfriends” I say not waiting for his response as I continue making my way to Math’s class.  
****  
I make my way out of my second period tired and run down, not really wanting to face Ashton but I will because I don’t want to be dating a cheater. I make my way over to my locker putting my books back and grabbing my food, I head over to the canteen to sit with my friends.  
“I hate that teacher I swear if she gives me one more surprise quiz I’m going to-” I quickly cut off my friend as I see his teacher walking by “do nothing because you love and respect that teacher” he gives me a weird look but before I can tell him anything someone is pulling me roughly out of the canteen. Once we reach an empty classroom the unknown stranger turns to face me. The unknown person turns out to be an angry Ashton.  
“What’s up your nose” I say as I lean against the nearest locker.  
“Why did you call Niall a little bitch that can’t get anyone on his own and has to steal others, just to feel important” He says raising an eyebrow at me.  
“Well I didn’t call him that, I actually called him a sleaze ball only because Mr I was grounded and had a family thing and couldn’t come over last night, I was told last night by Michael that you have been cheating on with that thing you call a “friend” for the past three months and when I asked Niall he didn’t exactly have a problem with telling me that you were at his house last night” I say crossing my arms over my chest, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.  
He seems stunned into silence and I know that it really was true, so I do the only thing that anyone that had been cheated on could do in this situation.  
“You know your ex is very good looking” I say him making him more confused  
“What do you mean? Which one?” he says as I lean off the wall  
“Me” I say walking away and head back over into the canteen.  
Once I get back to my friends I sit down and disrupt there talking with an over exaggerated sigh, making them all look up at me.  
“What’s up Luke” Harry asks putting his hand on my shoulder  
“We need to plan some revenge on Ashton because I have just broken up with him”  
“Why did you break up with him” Louis asks very confused  
“Because my darling I don’t date cheaters” they look at me with shock all except Michael and Calum because they already know.  
“Well we have P.E next so we could swap his clothes for a tutu, taking his clothes and putting them in the bin.” Harry says contemplating the idea.  
“Good one babe” Louis agrees  
***  
We enter the gym change rooms and change into our P.E gear, Ashton is already changed and out the front chatting with Niall, wow clearly he moves on quick, doesn’t even look like the past five years mean anything to him. We come out of the change rooms and get our names marked off the role; we don’t hang around for long though. I meet the guys back in the change rooms and pull out the pink tutu Louis grabbed from the drama rooms. I laugh to myself because this is going to be hilarious; I grab Ashton’s clothes and replace them with the tutu. I hope this will actually work because Ashton deserves this. It should work because Ash doesn’t notice his clothes when he has a shower after P.E he just comes in and has a shower, only worrying about his clothes after. We exit the shower area and get changed back into our school uniform, then exiting the gym together just as the rest of the class is coming back in. I look over in search for Ashton and see that his is talking to the Mr. Jerome, this means that he will be late and while everyone is out waiting for the bell to ring Ashton will have finished his shower and be heading out of the gym. I nudge Louis and point to where Ash is standing; he laughs with me and just shakes his head.  
As the bell rings we hear Ashton yell out “LUKE YOU BASTARD GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES”  
The teachers look at me in confusion and I just shrug my shoulders and walk off. As we make our way into the main building we hear a commotion coming from behind us, I look back over my shoulder and see a naked Ashton running down the halls and out into the car park with three teachers chasing after him. I once thought his body was hot, now not so much. I sigh, I can’t believe I wasted five years with that prick, oh well at least I got the ultimate revenge.


End file.
